everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythos Ships
A list of Mythos Ships. This can help you with picking ships for the SotM. SHIP COUNT: 28 Rules Feel free to add your own ships. Just make sure they have: *A ship name with the two OCs being shipped (please make the ship name creative) *A short description of their love (that sounds weird but I swear it makes sense.) *Oh, and change the ship count. Please? *Give links to their pages *Don't write in another user's ship, even if you really like it. Only the (co-) owner of a ship can add their ship. *Optional: Add their ship theme song if they have one **Or you could use a generic one. Ships Vazzeline Vazzanal Craftsmanship & Evangeline Fortunatan. The two met on the first day of school during lunch in the Castle-teria, sitting at the same table. They shared most classes and fell in love with each other. Though they are commonly portrayed as Rebels, Evangeline is a Roybel, wishing to stay with Vazzanal but grant deserving others good luck. Despite their horoscopes saying that they shouldn't be together, their love is strong and extends further than on the outside. Their theme song is Still Falling For You by Ellie Goulding. Elpdyn Elpidios Onchestus & Kadyn Trozenian Athenian. The two are still learning about love, but their relationship is undeniable. After both of them became Rebels, they started noticing similarities to each other and started having a crush on each other before Sandra Arcadian 'introduced' them to each other and they hit it off. Finally, Kadyn asked Elpidios out and the two have decided to make Sandra the godmother of their first child. Fire Storm Asura Raakshas & Arashi Namikaze. They first met on the first day of school, when Asura performed CPR on Arashi after an accident in Alchemy. This resulted in Arashi to develop a crush on Asura and eventually confessed to him. They soon openly came out of the closet and announced that their Rebels, to which they were bullied for. But they don't care as long as they have each other. Both Rebels are aiming for goals that would finally let them put their parents' wars and conflicts to rest and they decide that they're going to do it together. After the events of the final battle, they settle down in Japan and had twin boys through a donor and surrogate, Akihiro and Chisou. Zerin Zane von Olympus & Erin Discord. The very unlikely pairing began during the events of the Mythos Dance. Although Erin was rather reluctant to befriend the twin of her enemy, the royally infamous Heather von Olympus, she couldn’t help but fall for his kindness and understanding, something she certainly did not expect of him. When the two Rebels were crowned Mythos King and Queen at the dance by their classmates, it was certain that they were meant to be. Of course, that doesn’t mean the envious Heather won’t cease her attempts to tear them apart. Liangspirit Laqueesha Ragespirit & Yalissa Liang. TBA. Theme songs are There's Nothing Holding Me Back, Shape Of You, and Life Of The Party. Black Fox Qrow Otur & Huli Shang. Both damned at birth and abused by their families. They both found each other at Ever After High and they both started crushing on each other. Huli felt that Qrow couldn't love someone like her and Qrow was afraid he'd cause her more pain after all the trauma she went through. But they decided to take that chance and confess to each other and they've been together ever since. They would eventually have a son together named Foxx. Lion Warrior Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey. Seth and Kaira met on the first day of school and for Seth, it was love at first sight. He would not help but stare at Kaira. She was stunning. Of course, that's when he got all shy and nervous around her. He couldn't do anything without acting like a scaredy cat, which was hard since they sit next to each other in their Mythos Magic class. It took both Bast Kat and Cleopatra Aset to get Seth to confront Kaira about his feelings, only to have Seth learn that Kaira had feelings for him too. After they revealed their feelings, the two began to date. It only took five dates before Seth asked her to be his girlfriend, which Kaira accepted. Hoperian Agape Cyprian and Deene Hopebringer. They met each other at the cafeteria and became friends. Being the daughter of Aphrodite, Agape knew that Deene had a crush on her from the moment he started stuttering around her and so asked him out. Deene accepted, and although the two are both Royals, they are dating and in love. Their zodiac signs match pretty well, and so do their spirit animals(, doves). They stick together through it all. Their song is Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Ingricya Ingrid Asgardian and Legacya Piercer. The two, both Rebels, became friends within the first week of school. Ingrid started having feelings for Legacya but faked that she didn't have them because she was afraid her father would disapprove, while Legacya accepted she was a lesbian but was too nervous to admit to Ingrid. Eventually, the two told each other and now are in a relationship. Their theme song is Dance To This by Troye Sivan. Beauty and the Snake Fang Serpent and Musette Reflection. Fang is extremely self-conscious because of his scaly, green skin and snake-like appearance, but Musette knows true beauty when she sees it. She saw the beauty in his heart and soon developed a crush on him. Fang began crushing on Musette ever since their first sparring match where she beat him, basically love at first fight. Moonlight Lovers Serenity Mania and Yue Liang. Both are associated with the moon and came from difficult backgrounds, ridden with abuse and neglect from their parents. They both wish to fix their broken families, Serenity wants to find a way to wake Endymion up and Yue wants to find a way to reunite her parents. Because of this, they became friends and eventually lovers. After the final battle, they adopted a daughter named Trifa. Reptile Romance Hebi Hachibi and Malachite Nile. Both Rebels and grew up ostracized for being 'monsters'. They found each other that Ever After High. When Hebi protected him from some bullies, Malachite found himself falling in love with her and it took him a while to confess. Hebi does feel the same way about him but feels conflicted as she doesn't think he can love her. They eventually started dating and are now a couple. They would eventually have triplets together named Hachi, Eigou, and Kagami. Blinding Light Noche Severo and Hanabi Omikami. Both Rebels with guilt and pressure put on them from birth, they became a couple soon after an incident in Ancient Arts where Hanabi confessed her love to him. They might seem like Night and Day but they love each other no matter what. Another reason why Hanabi fell for Noche was that he reminded her of Prince Yamato, her first love who ended his life when she was thought to have been killed during a scouting mission. Hanabi and Noche would eventually have a daughter together named Yoruko. Golden Girls Aurelia Goldfinger and Apolline Helios. Primarily, friends, both grew up to be a lot closer to each other. Apolline was the first one to develop feelings and keeps it a secret from Aurelia. She thinks that the daughter of King Midas is "the shine of her Sun" and constantly talks about Aurelia like she puts the stars in the sky. (More TBA) Trojan Love Vernal and Elena Troy. Vernal was the defacto leader of the Trojan refugees until Elena came and became their official Queen. From the start, Vernal greatly respects her and is extremely loyal to her, this stems from his romantic feelings towards her. They both started off with mutual respect and admiration towards each other. They eventually became lovers and Vernal vows to serve Elena until the very end. They would eventually have a daughter together named Nia. Rainbow Paws Prism Amitola and Chain Bound. Prism's cheerful and energetic personality is a stark contrast to Chain's insecurity and depressed side. Still, the two love each other since Prism is always there to cheer up his boyfriend and Chain always defends him from bullies. After the final battle, they adopted 2 children, a boy named Lupe and a girl named Aldolpha. Lunar Warrior Luna Lunarmoon and Silje Spearbringer. Right off the bat, people would think this pairing is weird, with shy Silje and antisocial Luna, but then again, the saying is opposites attract. Silje found the future Moon Goddess very pretty and didn't care about her antisocial personality (and loved her powers). Luna finds Silje very cute and despite her lack of knowledge in using some weapons and as a cool warrior. Luna ended up being the one to ask Silje out. After quite a number of dates, Silje was the one to ask Luna to be her girlfriend. While they are keeping their relationship on the secret side, they love and care for each other greatly. Luna is very supporting to Silje and while she does worry with Silje's panic attacks, she is always there to help calm her down. Islander Rainbows Kanani Ānuenue and Ampiji Serpent. These two first met when Kanani was playing on the ukulele and Ampiji started singing the song she played. They soon formed a band and fell in love. Ampiji and Kanani truly love each other and would do anything for each other. Their relationship is primarily composed of rainbows, stories, music, knowing what the other is going through in terms of pain, helping each other get through life, sharing personal dreams, and cuddling during rainstorms. Warrior Cat Liv Mercybringer and Bast Kat. They first met when they were training, and both fell head over heels for each other. After some weeks getting to know each other, they began to date, and couldn't be happier. Their relationship is mainly composed by cat jokes, sassiness, cuddling, both fangirling over the other when the other is training and a lot of love. Bast treats Liv like a princess (even better, a warrior princess) and decided to be a Rebel to be with her. Sky High Aira de Kan and Aura Falcon. Both born to fathers who possess great power and abused and neglected by them. The two found each other at EAH after an incident in FEL. They both began to fall for each other after that and eventually came out as a couple. They would eventually adopt a boy together named Shade. Wild Love Eclipse Arrow and Alex Hunter. Eclipse met Alex after she left EAH to become a hermit and to retrace her mother's steps in an attempt to undo her cruel and unreasonable deeds. Alex accompanied her in her travels and they soon fell in love. They are currently dating. Gods and Warriors Torni Thorson and Eira Lifebringer. The two were close friends, both being from Norse Mythology and whatnought, but at the same time, Eira had a very obvious crush that everyone was aware of. Well, except Torni. TBC Thunderswan Hilda Stormswan And Oia Iyansan. The two became acquaintances in Marksmanship. They do go on a few dates, and Hilda grows a crush on Oia. When Oia had been truly had ticked off during class, and even the teacher couldn’t control her, and someone runs to fetch Hilda, and while trying to calm Oia down and bring her to her senses, Hilda admitted her feelings for Oia. After that, Oia finally realized her feelings for Hilda, and the two became girlfriends. Ocean Fire Cascade de Mare and Keahi Kīlauea. For Cascade, it was love at first sight. She had no idea what it was about Keahi that drew her to them. TBA Phoenix Fire Garnet Blackburn and Blaze Vulcan. Garnet was hardened by the old bullying he received from his old school, Monster High School. To protect himself, he formed a wall around him to keep others out. Blaze's pet phoenix, Fireheart, found Garnet one day in the Enchanted Forest and the friendship or acquaintance went from there. Over time, Blaze has helped Garnet get rid of the anger he had and help him return to his before persona. Unknowingly, the two have slowly been falling for one another, and Garnet not caring that Blaze is transgender. Eyes and Ears Dele Jakuta and Eti Igbon. Dele and Eti first met through through their mutual friend Akanni Owo. Dele found Eti to be very dedicated to her craft, and he admired her for that. Likewise, Eti always saw Dele as actually braver than he seems. It took a whole year before Dele could actually admit his feelings to Eti, and to his shock, Eti returned the feelings. Ice Dance Aros Ormr and Corona Borealis. TBA Desert Warrior Astrid Hedwig and Samira Malika King. Astrid and Samira dated for a bit, mostly on the former's side to help her figure out her romance. Surprisingly the relationship lasted a few months before they decided to split. The break up was on Astrid's part, but Samira understood. Unfortunately, Samira never really got over the breakup, but continued to stay as friends. Armenia's Muisca Nazeli Astɫik and Ziazan Cuchaviva. TBA. Theme song is Why by Sabrina Carpenter. Royal Warrior Zain Chaostorm and Braelyn Warbringer. Their first meeting was a bit strange. It literally started as an argument... Zain had run into Braelyn (or what felt like Zain running into Braelyn, no knows the truth). TBC Category:Lists